pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Boys Are Back - Marcos
Nombre: The Boys Are Back Banda: Marcos y Alan Lugar: Ciudad de Isshu Costo: 5.28 $ Lugar de Venta: En su Tienda mas Cercana Narrador: Y Seguimos En la Ciudad Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Hace tiempo ke no venia aki Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Para mi es primera Vez solo lo he visto en Tv Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Hace una Temporada ke no nos vemos Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Cierto Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Gracias a Melissa estas aki xD Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Si Bueno Ya Regrese Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Diras Regresamos Archivo:Perla_DP.png: ??? Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Regresamos al Mando >=D Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Si como antes Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: como la ultima temporada T.T Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Kieres cantar la cancion Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Claro Siempre Traigo mi MP4 xD Archivo:Perla_DP.png: aun tienes esa Cancion Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Claro la He guardado Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Ponla 300px Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Together Makin' History! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Its Time to Show How Archivo:Perla_DP.png: To Be A Superhero! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Just like a Showdown Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Well spit the beat around Just DeNiro Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Were the Best no doubt Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Turn it like we used To do Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: This Is Our Town Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: And I'm Tellin' You All, Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back, Climbin' Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Up The Walls, Anytime We Want Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back, back to save the day Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Keep Doin´ it Right keep Fighting Archivo:Perla_DP.png: For every Single Time! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, anytime we Like. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Tonight We're Goin All Out! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Its Time To Show How. Archivo:Perla_DP.png: To Be A Superhero! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Just Like A Showdown, Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Take The Pedal To The Medal! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Were The Best,Theres No Doubt. Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Turn It Like We Used To Do. Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: This Is Our Town Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: And Were Telling You All! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Look Out! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Here To Change The World! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuúles Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: woooooooooooooooooooooh .... Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! .... Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: woooooooooooooooooooooh yeaaaah Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: no need to worry! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Look Out Now! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: And We Make It Look Good! Archivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back! (Termina la cancion) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Upps se paso a la otra xD Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Viejos tiempos En la eskina de la pared Archivo:MaNdY.png: Si viejos tiempos.. >=D Archivo:MaNdY.png: Y Marcos desafino no krean ke no me di cuenta Narrador: Seguimos